


Hermione's Homecoming

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Hermione comes back to London, England after living in France for 3 years. She could no longer stay away from her home but doesn't want to go back either. She meets someone she hasn't seen in a long time.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Intro

This fan fiction is a Viktor Krum and a Hermione Granger pairing. I have to admit I think Victor and Hermione looks better together than her and Ron. That and I think Ron can be so immature at times (I do like Ron but I don't like the whole Ron and Hermione pairing lol) Anyway, here a few things you need to know. The Order of the Pheonix deaths: Mundungus Fletcher

Ron Weasley 

Percy Weasley 

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Alastor Moody 

Elphias Doge 

Sturgis Podmore 

Bill Weasley

The Deather Eater deaths: Crabbe (Vincent Crabbe's father)

Goyle (Gregory Goyle's father)

Fenrir Greyback 

Bellatrix Black Lestrange

Rodolphus Lestrange 

Lucius Malfoy

Peter Pettigrew 

Severus Snape

Draco Malfoy never did become a Death Eater. After Dumbledore's death he went over to help The Order of the Pheonix. In exchange for his help he wanted his mother to go into hiding with the help of the The Order of the Pheonix. He Killed his father Lucius Malfoy in the final battle. Of course, Harry Killed Voldemort.

Ok I'm done with the past right now. Let me explain what is going on in the store shall I? Ok, This fan fiction takes place 3 years after the war. Harry and Ginny Weasley have been married for 2 years and are living not far from the Borrow. Ginny didn't want to live very far from her mother. Neville Longbottom Killed Bellatrix Black Lestrange in battle. So he has avenged his parents. He is now working in the Ministry of Magic as an auror and is married to Luna Lovegood. Hermione was living in France after the war. She was devastated at the loss of Ron. They just started their relationship. They were talking about getting married when and if they survive the war. She is just coming back to London, England after 3 years living in a small town in France as a muggle.

As for Victor Krumm he has moved to London England to play for the Quidditch team the Montrose Magpies. The is paying him a lot to play on their team. Since the war has ended things are slowly beginning to go back to normal. He as never forgotten the bushy haired girl he met at Hogwarts during the Triwizard tournament. ok, I think that explains everything. This story is a work in progress. So please be patient with me in updating. This will be my 1st fanfiction on this site. Oh...before I forget, here is the disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did so I wouldn't have to work anymore lol. Please don't try to sue me cause I don't any anything for anyone to take. Of course you could take my student loans and my credit card bill if you want :-). 


	2. Chatper 1

Chapter 1

It was a dreary day out in London, England. She started to remember the day she left 3 years earlier. As she sat near the front row at the memorial service for all the people that died during the war against Voldemort. Harry was up at the podium giving a speech to honor the people who gave their lives. She was doing alright but when he started to talk about Ron Weasley she just broke down. 

As everything became too real for her she thought to herself "I have to get out of here." Everyone turned to see Hermione get up and run off with tears streaming down her face. Ginny got up to go after her but Mrs. Weasley stopped her " No Ginny dear let her go. She needs to be by herself. She'll come around at her own time." Ginny slowly sat back down. She didn't know what to do. She felt like Hermione needed her but then so did her own family. Her mother was right, Hermione did need time to come around. Little did they know how much time she needed.

 Hermione left and apparated to Lille, France. She always loved to come to Lille, France with her parents. It was a place for her to get away from everything. She got a job as a librarian and rented a small flat. She lived a muggle life. She did do magic but very little. Harry and everyone else tried to find her but had a hard time finding her. But they had no luck. "Why can't we find her?" asked a frustrated Ginny. "Hermione is a very gifted witch. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be found." said Remus Lupin. Ginny and Harry would send a letter by owl to see if they could find her. But the owls always came back.

Now here she was 3 years later. " I can't believe I'm back" she thought. As she walked to the borrow she started to remember the good times she had here. Then she remembered Ron and his smiling face. "I almost forgot how much I missed being here." she thought to herself as she stood looking at the borrow from a distance. As she was looking at the borrow trying to get the courage to go over many thoughts started to go through her head. "It's been 3 years since I've seen or talked to any of them. What am I going to say? Will they be glad to see me or will they be mad at me?" she thought. As she started to walk toward the house Harry was just coming out of the house. Harry looked up and saw her. His jaw dropped in surprise. After to he covered from the shock of seeing her again he asked "Hermione is that really you?" 

Ok sorry the chapter is short but I thought I would end it there for now. Keep everyone is suspense for a little while. 


End file.
